Fallen Angel Preview
by AtticusParker17
Summary: This is the preview to my Fallen Angel story. This is non canon to my other fanfiction.


Fallen Angel Preview

Rated:T

**A/N: This preview is not cannon to the story that will be released later. It is only a tool to introduce my OC and his personality. Don't worry though, the events in this preview will happen just not in this order or placement. However if you want this to be part of the story at some point simply post it in the comments. Now enough formalities let's do this!**

**Preview: Freddy's Alley**

1911

All is quiet in a quaint little town in New England. The night sky is full of millions of stars. You can hear the frogs croaking and see the fireflies swarming. The kids in this town are catching these flies in jars and running home to show their parents. All of them but one. Sitting on a bench alone in the park was a boy of 16 years. He sat looking at the stars with his dark green eyes, every now and again pushing his long raven blue hair out if the way. His skin was of a pale white complexion. He clothed in an off white button down shirt and brown pants with suspenders. He wore a brown collar up jacket over his shirt that went down to his hips.

The boy sat there as if waiting for something and suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. The boy glanced over to see a mixed schnauzer mutt step into view. He was a medium sized dog with floppy ears and had dull gray fur. His soft brown eyes showed worry.

"Hey Tramp. Did you find anything?" The boy asked.

"No Atticus. Nothing out of the ordinary. I still can't get over that you understand us animals." Tramp said. "It's unheard of."

"Well not anymore. Too bad we couldn't find what I was looking for." Atticus said.

"Well it might be easier if you told me what you were looking for!" Tramp said a little annoyed.

"Sorry! I'm not allowed to say, but cheer up I have a feeling we'll find it real soon!" Atticus explained.

Just as he said that there was an explosion.

Tramp and Atticus both looked towards the sound. Their eyes widened as they saw smoke rising amongst all the buildings. It covered the stars and blackened the sky in an instant. Atticus looked on in horror knowing he was too late. He failed to stop "it" before it did any damage. 'I won't let this happen again not like last time!' He thought 'I won't let another person die over my foolishness!'

"Tramp c'mon! We have to get there now! If that's what I think it is, then the whole town is in danger! We have to hurry!" Atticus yelled over the commotion of people as the explosion had woken the entire town up.

Tramp nodded and they ran off towards the smoke without any questions. Atticus clutched his wolf charm around his neck for good luck. As they ran forward to the smoke people were running away from it. It was total anarchy. People were in there pajamas running through the streets to find their loved ones and others trying to find a safe place to hide. Atticus looked on and couldn't help blaming himself for what happened. 'I should have looked harder!' He cursed himself. 'But instead I look up into the stars while that "thing" is roaming! Now it's upon us and I'm not prepared.'

Meanwhile Tramp was in total bewilderment. He only met Atticus (also goes by Atti) two weeks ago. The kid showed up and threw him through a loop since showed he had the ability to understand animals. If that wasn't strange enough the kid gave off an other worldy feel as if he was alive but wasn't at the same time. Not only that, he also had a look in his Green Eyes, like he'd lost something very precious. To top it off the kid still hadn't even told him what he was looking for.

'This kid is nothing but a complete mystery...' Tramp thought. 'I don't know why but for some reason I feel like I know him from somewhere. I don't usually hang around humans but the past two weeks I've been stuck to him like glue.'

As the two ran lost in their thoughts they passed by several burned buildings. A few of them had quite a few craters in them, like someone or something blasted through them. Atticus was startled to see giant foot prints in the ground. It was unnerving to say the least. How big was this thing?

"Hey I know where this goes! We're heading to the direction of Freddy's alley!" Tramp shouted. "He has a pup!"

Meanwhile at Freddy's alley...

"Reggie get out of here! Your old man can handle it!" Freddy ordered his son.

"But daddy I'm scared!" Cried the little pup Reggie.

10 minutes earlier...

"Reggie it's time for bed." Freddy said to his young pup.

Reggie who was playing with an old soup can groaned in disappointment and walked to the crate he sleeped in. It was an old crate him and his dad slept in but it kept the rain out. The pup went inside and settled down his father curled around him to keep him warm as it was especially cold tonight.

"Dad can I ask you something?"

"Yes son?" Freddy looked at his son.

"Well I heard all the other pups talk about their moms and I was wondering where's mine?" Asked the pup.

Freddy sighed, he knew this day would come but not so soon. Not when Reggie was just 2 months.

"Well son a about a week after she had you she got very ill. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her." Freddy began. "After about another week she got worse and worse and she had to go away." Freddy couldn't bring himself to say dead.

"Where?" the pup said curiously.

"To a better place." Freddy said finally. "A place where all dogs must go after their time here is over."

"You aren't going there too are you?" Said the pup nervously.

"No son my place is here with-"

BANG! An explosion went through the alley way and stopped just before the crate.

Freddy and Reggie both jumped up and looked down the alley. Ahead of them was a giant form the size of a two story house. It was walking towards them. The alley was too narrow so the figure smashed the buildings that made the alley. Rubble went everywhere and fires started. People got out of their houses and ran. The fire illuminated the figure. The dog and pup gasped. The figure had 2 very long horns the size of a lamp post. Its face was hideous with two blood red eyes. But that was nothing compared to its yellow fangs. It had very beefy arms that dragged on the ground with huge claws that scraped on the pavement.

His legs were like an elaphant's. The red pigment of his skin looked very menacing especially with the flames behind him.

Freddy looked around the rubble that was once his alley. There was nowhere to run except a little opening Reggie could fit through. Reggie saw this opening too and looked at his father with fear knowing what was coming.

Present time...

"Reggie get out of here! Your old man can handle it!" Freddy ordered his son.

"But daddy I'm scared!" Cried the little pup Reggie.

Just then the creature was upon them it grabbed Freddy and help the dog up to its face. Reggie froze in fear. Freddy gasped at the piercing glow of the creature's red eyes. They bore into him and suddenly he saw so many horrible things. Death, destruction, and above all else Hell itself. Freddy felt his heart beat so rapidly it hurt to breath. He felt as if his heart was going to explode. His vision blurred and his breathing eventually became almost nonexistant. When it seemed like the end Freddy heard something and the next thing he knew he was falling.

"NOT ON MY WATCH YOU BASTARD!" Atticus had jumped into the fray and sliced the creature's right arm off then landed safely on the ground. As the arm fell Freddy fell out of its grip and Tramp caught him. 'I almost didn't make it in time.' Atti thought. 'In a few more seconds that heart attack would have killed him.

Atticus stood up and looked at the monster. He had his twin swords out. These swords were about three feet long. They greatly resembled ninja swords. He held the both of them backwards so the blades stood up behind him while he held them. It was an odd and rare combat stance he had learned years ago. His green eyes had a look of pure hatred.

The 'thing' looked at Atticus unfaized about his missing hand. To the contrary it roared and ran at him. Atticus jumped but couldn't go high enough the creature grabbed him and slammed him into the rubble.

"Atticus!" Tramp cried out.

The creature then picked up Atticus and held him up to his face. Atticus's head was bleeding as he glared into the eyes of the creature. He saw the same images as Freddy did. "You think this bothers me Demon!?" He screamed at the Demon. "I've already seen Hells worse than this one!"

With that Atticus swung his swords and sliced the giants face in an X formation. The Demon let go and screamed in pain. Atticus fell to the ground and landed in his feet. With one motion he jumped stabbed the Demon in the chest.

With that the Demon stopped screaming and let its arms fall to the ground. It burst into flames and disintegrated into ash. Atticus fell to his knees. He'd won. His swords disappeared.

Tramp having watched the whole scene unfold gaped in shock. Now he had more questions than answers but decided that would be for later. For now Freddy needed tending to. He carried Freddy to Atticus and Reggie after recovering from his fear and follow Tramp.

"Hey Atti are you alright?" Tramp asked. "Say something."

"Something... How's Freddy?" Atticus said in an exhausted tone.

They looked at Freddy he was unconscious but otherwise he seemed fine. Atticus felt his heart and it seemed to be beating right again. His breathing had returned too.

Atticus looked at the little pup Reggie who was looking at him with a mixture of hope and fear in his eyes waiting for an answer.

"He'll be fine little guy don't you worry." Atti said to him smiling.

At that the pup burst into happy tears. He hugged his dad and wouldn't stop for about five minutes. Tramp thought he saw a sense of longing in Atti's eyes for a second. When the pup calmed down he went to Atticus and licked his hand.

"Thank you! I thought he was gone forever like mom. I don't ever want to feel that way again." Reggie said

"Hey no problem kid it's what I'm here to do. You shouldn't worry about your mom by the way she's always around." Atticus said.

"Where?" The pup said and looked around.

"Just look into your Heart and that's where you'll find the people you love and miss. Because she lives on inside you even though you can't see her." Atticus said kindly. "Now I better be going.

"Where?" Tramp said.

"I have to find someone important that I lost." Atticus said in a melancholy voice.

"Who?" Tramp asked. He at least wanted one question answered. After all he had been through these past two weeks that's all that mattered. Who was this strange boy and why is he fighting Demons and who is he looking for?

Atticus looked him and smiled. Then he opened his mouth and said the name. The name meant nothing to Tramp but the way Atti said it it meant everything. Then he turned and walked away from Tramp out of the remains of Freddy's alley and into the night.

"I will see you around Tramp."

**A/N: Before you say anything yes I named my account after my OC. It may seem lame but too bad deal with it. :P anyways I hoped you liked this preview and remember this Is NOT CANON to the story that follows this. The preview was only meant to introduce my OC. But if enough of you ask I will try to squeeze it in. Anyways thank you for reading you guys! Your awesome! Please review and be honest! I don't mind constructive criticism in the least it helps me get better! BYE BYE everyone!**

**Oh yeah and a shout out to DodgerNYC and Kodiwolf321.**

**Dodger thank you for inspiring me to write this story.**

**Kodi thank you for encouraging me to post it. Your both are awesome and I hope to be as great as you guys one day.**


End file.
